There are two primary goals of this project: to evaluate the efficacy of the treatment program and to evaluate the factors involved in achieving project implementation. Evaluation methods will be developed and refined to assess the effectiveness of the family-style, community-based, individualized treatment program for youths in trouble. This evaluation will be performed by measuring the long-term success of youths who are released from the home within the Bringing It all Back Home Project in North Carolina. This success will be compared to randomly selected control youths who receive alternative treatment via state training schools, mental retardation institutions, mental hospitals, or probation. The research that is planned will furnish precise feedback about the utility of the various evaluation techniques that will be used, and will compare the effectiveness of several delinquency treatment programs. One home will be evaluated in the first year, two more in the second year, and two more homes in the third year - for a total of five group homes. Evaluation measures will also be developed to assess the cultural, socio-political, and economic factors that influence the implementation of the Bringing It All Back Home Project. These factors will be evaluated according to how they aid or hinder the establishment of a community-based treatment project for juvenile offenders; and according to how they may contribute to the outcome data that is obtained for evaluation of treatment efficacy.